The Hero's Missing Family
by Maxim.of
Summary: When Steve was 6 his father died, his mother meet a man named John Winchester and had a night of passion with him, leaving her pregnant. Sara(Steve's mom) married John a year later, who had 2 boys already, Dean and Sammy. Will the brand new family get along with each other, or will the family crumble down?
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between supernatural and the avengers, well it mainly focuses on captain america. When Steve was 6 his father died, his mother meet a man named John Winchester and had a night of passion with him, leaving her pregnant. Sara(Steve's mom) married John, who had 2 boys already, Dean and Sammy. Will the brand new family get along with each other, or will the family crumble down?

A time skip of 70 years will soon happen, dragging the Winchesters into present day. But how did the Winchesters manage to survive?

I don't own any of the avenger/supernatural characters. I only own my original characters.

Steve Rogers lives in a 2 bedroom apartment with his mom Sara, his step dad John, Dean, Sammy and Nadia, who were Steve's siblings.

His real dad Joseph Rogers had died when Steve was just a little boy, a year later his mother re-married a man named John Winchester who had 2 little boys already. The mother of his two little boys had died a few years ago due to a reason John never mentioned.

Steve later found out the reason his mother re-married so quickly was because she was pregnant with John's child.

Steve was 7 when his mother married this man, a complete stranger to him. John and his 2 kids moved into his apartment.

Dean was 6 and Samuel was 2. Steve was a shy kid, like Sammy. Sammy and Steve bonded right away, while Dean was more preserved.

It was 1925 when Nadia was born. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair which would change into a lighter shade over the years, and her mother's blue eyes. Steve didn't like his new baby sister at first because she was a reminder that his mom wasn't with his REAL dad anymore. He tried to resist to her cuteness but failed miserably, in the end the little baby girl was what made Dean, Steve and Sammy bond.

Sara worked at a dinner shop all day long, while John was away most of the time at his "job" which they all thought was working in a train. He would be gone for days, sometimes even weeks leaving Dean and Steve to take care of Sammy and Nadia.

Steve wasn't sure how to feel about John, but with the years he started to accept him. He never once called him dad, just John.

3 years later it was a typical summer day, John had just came back from a 3 day work trip.

Steve was now 11, Dean 10, Sammy 6, and Nadia 2. It was 6am and the birds were already starting to sing, another busy day in New York was starting. Sara tied her apron behind her back over her knee-long flowery dress. She grabbed her sack lunch before kneeling down and giving her 4 children a hug and a kiss, like she would every morning. Even tho Dean and Sammy weren't truthfully her kids, she saw them as her own and they saw her as a mother.

She waved goodbye and John prepared the boys for school. They would all walk together 3 blocks down south to the bus stop, luckily it wasn't very far. At lunch time the kids were allowed to go out in the play-yard to eat and fool around. Sammy and Steve would stick together while Dean would usually be making up stories to impress the girls, man he was a compulsive liar for a kid so young. Everybody looked up as a bunch of fire trucks, ambulances and police cars raced past the school yard. They were heading straight to the dinner their mother worked in, which was 2 blocks away. Everyone ran to the railing to see what the whole thing was about, down the street they could see the dinner flaming up. Their hearts started to race, Sammy tugged on Steve's shirt and pointed down the road. "Is mommy okay?"

Before he could answer Steve saw Dean jump the rail and run straight towards the dinner.

"Dean!" He shouted over and over but there was no use, he didn't turn around. One kid tattled to the principal, as soon as he found out he left the history teacher in charge and started running after Dean.

Dean finally reached the dinner, his feet burning from running in his one size too small shoes. He could hear the screams coming from inside the dinner, the fire firefighters busting the doors open and rushing inside.

"Mom!" he screamed as he tried to run past the line of police officers guarding the place, they grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"You don't understand, my mom is in there!" Seconds later the principal showed up, gasping for air because of the running. Steve was following him behind him, his eyes wide as he observed the roaring fire.

Steve reacted the same was Dean did, he tried to run past the officers only to be stopped by one of them. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, their principal trying to calm the two crying boys down.

After several attempts of trying to get in the dinner the fire fighters decided to lock them in one of their trucks. They slammed on the window as they saw their unconscious mom being carried out of the dinner by a fire fighter. Her pale face covered in black ash, her blonde hair dirtier than ever. Tears filled their eyes once again as the two paramedics sadly shoke their heads when they checked for a pulse, their mother was dead.

After that John had to quit his "job".

He got a job as a bus driver in town and took care of his precious kids. Every single one of them had changed, it's like their innocence was ripped away from them.

When Sara died a part of them died, John never smiled anymore. The only who hadn't been that affected was Nadia, she was too young to even understand what had happened.

~3 years passed~

Steve was now 14, Dean 13, Sammy 9, and Nadia 5. Nadia and Sammy were their happy old selves once again. Dean and Steve were smiling and laughing again, the memory of the tragedy still fresh in their minds but they decided to try and move on. It's what their mother would of wanted, she would of wanted them happy, not bitter and depressed.

John had managed to find the strength to carry on, if it wasn't for his children he wouldn't be here right now.

At school Dean got all the ladies, the girls actually preferred Steve's younger brother! He hated to admit it but he was extremely jealous of Dean, even tho he was younger he was taller and buffer than he was. He was the popular kid while Steve was the skinny loser other kids would pick on.

Dean always stood up for his brothers though, whether it was Steve or Sammy getting picked on Dean was always there ready to kick butt if necessary Nadia was just starting school, her bubbly happy self quickly attracted her girl-friends.

Even tho his mother was missing Steve felt things were finally getting better, besides from the bullying he was content with his life. Whenever his family was too stubborn he would go hang out with his best friend, Bucky.

Even though they had money problems and the bullying only increased over the years the family stuck together.

Steve finally started calling John dad, and Nadia's bright attitude started spreading into their hearts. Sammy found out he had a talent in writing, he would spend hours and hours writing stories only his eyes could read.

Dean had girls crawling over him, spending his free time playing basketball he was pretty athletic unlike Steve and Sam, although Steve still looked the wimpiest of them all.

1937, Steve was 19, Dean 18, Sammy 14, and Nadia 10. Today seemed just like any other day, John, the boys and Nadia gathered around the table eating their breakfast. "Well, I'm off to work!" said Steve excitedly. He had just graduated a few months ago and had just started working at the theater. Dean had dropped out of school a year ago, while Sam was the smartest in his class. Everybody took off to their daily routines.

Dean stayed home watching television while his friends were over, John dropped off Sammy and Nadia at school from his bus before heading to work and Steve had already arrived at the theater.

Steve was just the ticket boy, a whole bunch of plays had been born thanks to the World War going on over seas so he had plenty of work. He couldn't wait to get his pay check, even though all he did was stand, greet and manage the tickets the pay was phenomenal! He smiled to himself, he will soon be able to afford a better life, not only for himself but for his family.

He couldn't wait to get home, he was going to surprise his family with the news of how much he would be earning. He would be earning almost just as much as his dad!

His family was finally going to be proud of him. He could tell John always preferred Dean over the others, maybe this would change that.

Little did he know his beloved family wouldn't be there anymore that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am incredibly sorry for taking so long to update, hope this makes up for it. Also, next chapter will be out soon! :D_

"Is there anything else you need assistance in?" asked a very impatient Steve. Just yesterday he found out of a more than generous raise. He couldn't wait to get home and tell John.

"Oh boy, are you in a hurry or what." chuckled Robert, Steve's boss. "Go on, you're free to go." he added with a smile.

Steve smiled widely mouthing "thanks" before tossing his red work vest into the big black box behind the counter. Quickly, he checked out for the day and took off into the busy New York's streets.

The theater was about ten minutes away from his home, so he had to take the bus everyday. Hooping inside, he deposited his coins into the machine before taking a seat in an empty seat by the window.

The usual bus riders noticed how hyped Steve was and laughed to themselves.

"Excited to get home, Hun?" asked Berta, the nice old lady was worked as maid in a hotel down the theater.

"Got a big raise from the boss, I can't wait to tell the family." said Steve proudly.

The growing impatience in his pit mixed with a weird feeling of worry were making him feel sick. You know those chills people get before something bad happens? That's exactly what he was feeling. Of course those chills have been wrong many times before so he chose to ignore them.

Maybe, just maybe, if he had payed a little more attention to the void in his pit he could of reached them in time.

It was late in the afternoon, the setting sun and cloudy winter skies covering the city with a shadowy mantle. Everyone was home already, well except for Steve but he would be home soon. John worked till the AM hours but he would spend his hour break at home.

"Can we get a puppy?"asked a tiny excited voice, Nadia's. She had been begging John for a while now. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, not this again.

"Nadia how many times do I have to say no!" grunted John, exhausted of hearing the same damn thing everyday. Truth is he could barely afford to raise his kids, this was no time for another hungry stomach to feed.

Nadia groaned and pushed herself off the couch.

"All my friends have one, why can't I?!"

Dean and Sam stood up getting into their protective brother form. Usually these arguments didn't end pretty. And oh man, did Nadia love pushing her father's buttons.

"Drop it Nadia, I'm not going to repeat myse-"

"I know you really want one, but we can't afford one right now okay? How about a fish? Interrupted Sam. Sam would always be the one to jump in before things got out of hand.

"I don't want a stupid fish! I want a dog!" screamed Nadia as loud as she could.

John let out a loud, angry sigh. She wasn't going to drop it and he knew that very well. Nadia was as stubborn as they come.

"I said no god dammit!" yelled John, as loud as his lungs could let him. The room went silent, Nadia's eyes clouding with tears.

After a few seconds of silence John spoke breaking the ice.

"I'm heading back to work, Dean you know what to do. I want everyone in bed by ten, understood? Steve should get here in a minute or two."

Truth is, John didn't use to work at the train station. John was a, well, how do I say this.. a hunter of the supernatural. All those scary stories about monsters parents tell their children to trick them into behaving, yep he hunted those monsters. Behind the ignorant world society lived in, all the creatures that go bump in the night crawl around looking for their next victim.

John along with other hunters kept those things in track, saving as many lives as they possibly could. He was one of the best at his job too, John was a legend in the supernatural world. Something not so good when it came to making enemies.

He was dragged into that mess of a world when he meet Mary, Dean's and Sam's mother. Mary came from a family of hunters. When they both got married Mary retired from being a hunter, but not before teaching John all the tricks she had up her sleeves. When Mary died John became obsessed with finding whatever had killed her, that's until his new wife died.

After Sara died he too abandoned the hunter life to dedicate as much time as possible to his children. After all, raising 4 kids wasn't easy at all.

John had a pretty big bounty on his head. Monster have a tendency swearing revenge on whoever does them wrong, and oh boy, John had taken down dozens of those sons of bitches.

Because of this he always took precautions, when Dean turned eight he told him everything. Whenever he wasn't home Dean would demon and ghost proof the house.

Sam and Nadia didn't know a thing about the supernatural. John decided one Winchester knowing was enough, no need to scar his youngest. Steve, well, he partly knew.

His curiosity lead him to hear several private conversations. When he asked John about devil traps and wendigos, all he responded was.

"There are things that are best left in the dark."

After asking and asking for months, he decided to drop it. After all, his step father was probably right. Why seek answers you don't want the answer to.

Suddenly, a loud bang caught their attention.

A few seconds after the door came crashing down, along with the windows. Shattered glass went flying everywhere, a smell of sulfur filled the room.

"Poughkeepsie!" screamed John at Dean. Poughkeepsie was their safe work, it meant drop everything and run. Dean's heart was pumping rapidly, he had never been against demons before. Coming out of shock he tried to run to the kitchen heading towards the salt and a bottle of holy water. But before he could get near, one of the demons raised his hand sending him flying into a wall. The impact immediately knocked him unconscious.

John's father instinct kicked in and he kept his eyes glued on his children. How could he save them from not one, but three demons? He was unprepared, their attack a total surprise. He could never forgive himself if they got hurt.

He knew he had a bounty on his ass, that's why he was ever so careful. Apparently, not careful enough.

Dean still layed faced down on the floor, while Sam had a whimpering Nadia wrapped in his arms on the corner.

"You do with me as you please, drag me to Hell, I don't care.. But don't touch my children." said John through clenched teeth.

The tallest demon wrapped his hand around John's throat and raised him in the air. The other two walked over to Sam and Nadia, eyeing them down with hungry eyes.

"Oh John, we'll let Hell have you after we're done with you. You took out 4 of our best, you're not getting off that easy."

His eyes glanced over to Sam and Nadia, then over to Dean's unconscious figure.

"The biggest pain a father can feel is his children's pain."said the demon, a grin firmly planted in his face.

John's heart dropped, no, not this. Not them, this wasn't really happening to him.

Never before had he felt so useless. What kind of father was he if he couldn't protect his own kids? All he could do is pray that Steve wouldn't get home on time, he could still be spared.

The anger boiled inside him until he let go of the loudest, most angriest and desperate scream Nadia and Sam had ever heard.

He struggled with the demon, successfully kicking him in his privates making him fall to his knees. When the other demons reacted, Nadia and Sam and pulled on their feet sending them crashing into the cold hard floor.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas-" before John could finish the exorcism, the demon slapped him across the face making him stumble and fall.

Fixing his tie, the demon glanced over at the two demons who were now back on their feet. He gave Sam and Nadia a quick glance before returning his gaze to John.

"You're going to pay for that." he said through clenched teeth. He motioned the demons to go ahead, and bended down pulling an injured John Winchester to his feet and he started dragging him to the door. The other two demons grabbed Dean, Sam, and Nadia and headed out with their leader.

"I have plans for you all, Winchesters." grinned the leader.

Five minutes later Steve was walking down his street, a smile planted on his face excited to tell his family the big news. But as he got closer he noticed a crowd gathering outside his apartment building.

Running now, he got to the admiring crowd who all had their eyes set at no other than his family's balcony. Worry and anxiety started replacing the happiness in his heart.

"W-What happened?" he stuttered, looking around for any sign of his family.

"Mrs Mcknell saw 3 large men in suits dragging away the family from apartment 1800, can you believe criminals these days?" responded an old lady, unknown of who Steve was.

His heart skipped a beat, the air around him seemed to thicken and his vision started clouding.

"That was my family.." silently he said.


End file.
